Animal Magnetism
by SafirePhoenix
Summary: "You're killin' me now!" After the BIOTA disaster, Kurt can patiently step back and be the friend Blaine needs. Right? AU after tonight's episode.


**Disclaimer: I only wish I could own Chris Colfer.**

**A/N: I just had to do this after I heard "Animal." The two-week wait since BIOTA has been driving me insane. This is just how I've been imagining the aftermath.**

**A/N2: No, this isn't a Harry Potter fic. Don't judge me.**

**

* * *

**

An entire week had passed since the Rachel-Berry-Train-Wreck-Extravaganza, and Kurt Hummel was still stewing in self-righteous indignation. Privately, of course, since no amount of idiocy on Blaine's part could keep him away on a permanent basis. While Blaine Anderson was turning out to be just as insensitive as the next teenage boy when it came to relationships, that didn't mean he was intentionally cruel. Despite serenading the Gap Guy on Valentine's Day, giving Kurt the "friends only" speech, and then playing tonsil-hockey with a fashion-deficient _female_ diva, he was still a valued friend. It was Blaine who taught Kurt "courage" when his Glee friends were too blinded by their own drama to notice his suffering. It was Blaine who welcomed Kurt with open arms at a brand new school when he was still wallowing in misery for spoiling his parents' honeymoon. It was Blaine who surprised him with tickets for _Rent_, shared his special edition copy of _Vogue_, helped him study all night for that history test, quickly found Pavarotti when he escaped out the window, and debated the merits of scarves vs. football every Friday afternoon in that cursed coffee shop….

First and foremost, Blaine was his best friend. And, as Kurt reflected on their first ever disagreement, it was time he started acting like one in return. No matter how much it broke Kurt's heart every second of every day, he could support Blaine through his own self-searching.

But thank Gaga he was _one-hundred-percent_ _gay_. Then there was still a chance for Harry and Sally. Maybe. Hopefully.

Kurt only had to grin and bear it on the outside while he and Blaine returned to normalcy. There were still some awkward moments when they pointed out cute guys (or Kurt, aiming for repentance, pointed out a girl). Their relationship didn't have the same oblivious ease that it once did; there were too many feeling simmering beneath the surface (spoken and not). Blaine was still the perfect gentleman, however, so Kurt assumed his reemergence from the closet wasn't going to result in bended knees and heartfelt confessions. But a boy could dream while he maintained strictly platonic behavior. That wouldn't stop him from cursing Blaine's text messages in one breath and sighing forlornly in the next.

_**Emergency Warbler meeting at 4. Wes threatened to disembowel anyone who doesn't make it. –B**_

Grimacing, as he would have to cancel on Mercedes _again_, Kurt quickly typed back.

_**What's the emergency? Did someone finally steal away with the holy gavel? –K**_

_**Haha. No, something about song selections for Regionals. I think the council is finally starting to sweat. -B **_

_**They better. New Directions has promised to bring it, and I for one refuse to go down without a fight. I would never hear the end of it from Rachel. -K **_

Kurt swallowed the taste of bile as he mentioned the girl. Before Blaine could reply, he texted that he was on his way. Grabbing his _Marc Jacobs_ shoulder bag, Kurt high-tailed it out of the library. It really wasn't worth that pinched look of disapproval from Thad if he was late.

* * *

"Neon Trees?" Kurt read with a raised eyebrow, as lyrics were passed around the room. It didn't surprise him so much that the council had chosen another Top 40 single with—who would have guessed it—Blaine as their lead soloist. The bulk of his confusion came from the division in the lyrics. Someone had painstakingly written out the Warblers' a capella adaptation, beginning with the opening bars and background hums. But then the words themselves struck a chord in Kurt. The first verse was all Blaine's, but the second (And there, another!) was headlined as Kurt's.

"You want Kurt to sing with me?" Blaine asked, the tone of his voice unreadable while a polite smile crossed his face. He grinned a little wider when Kurt caught his eye, obviously pleased for him.

"Yes," Wes cleared his throat, "we thought it was time to give Kurt a chance at soloing. He has adapted well to the Warblers, and we believe a counter-tenor will work best for the pitch of this song."

David nodded. "And your voices mesh well together, Blaine, Kurt. You have a certain—shall we say it—_chemistry_." Damn Madonna, if he wasn't smirking at Kurt as he said that.

There was a noticeable lack of gavel-banging from Wes as he said, "Well, let's give it a trial run."

Most of the Warblers remained in their seats, lounging about the meeting room, while a few stood up to sway and/or bounce to the rising beat. Kurt crossed his legs primly and tried to scan ahead. He knew these lyrics, of course (An amazing vocalist must be versatile!), but he did not know if he could handle singing these words. To Blaine. After last week. _Sweet Versace._

"_Na na na na, na…"_

With his usual grace, Blaine practically flowed to his feet as he opened his mouth:

"_Here we go again…_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends,_

_So take it easy on me._

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied." _

_This is cruel irony_, Kurt thought as he jumped in, automatically dropping into his lower register.

"_Here we go again…_

_We're sick like animals,_

_We play pretend._

_You're just a cannibal,_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive…_

_No, I won't sleep tonight."_

Half the Warblers added in for the chorus, giving Kurt a moment to collect himself.

"_Oh, oh_

_I want some more…_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more…_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight."_

Blaine glanced at Kurt as he sang, and Kurt forced down the familiar butterflies in his stomach. He pinched his thigh, screaming to himself, _No more fantasizing! Those other songs meant nothing. The words have never been for you!_

"_Here we are again…_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in._

_It's gettin' heavier,_

_And I wanna run and hide,_

_I wanna run and hide."_

'_Run and hide…'_ Now, why did that seem so familiar? _'I don't want to mess this up… I'm no good at romance…'_ The lamest of excuses. Why was it always Kurt doing the chasing? He was so _freaking sick_ of Blaine running and hiding!

"_I do it every time…"_ Kurt softly crooned the words, but his next line was close to a frustrated scream and the Warbler sitting nearest jumped in shock.

"_You're killin' me now!" _

Blaine's gaze locked on Kurt's, the expression on his face strangely intense. Kurt refused to turn away and blush as their voices rose in pitch.

"_And I won't be denied by you,_

_The animal inside of you!"_

"_Oh, oh_

_I want some more…_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more…_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight."_

For the next verse, the background vocals grew dim, and Kurt could almost believe it was just him and Blaine left in the room. The world ceased to exist as they sang _to each other_. Blaine was definitely on the same page this time, if that smile was real and all for Kurt. The glowing expression of an entertainer was put away, the lines of his face were softer, his lips crooked a little to the side.

"_Hush, hush, the world is quiet…_

_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it…_

_It's us that made this mess._

_Why can't you understand?_

_Woah, I won't sleep tonight!"_

Kurt was never going to sleep again if it meant extending this beautiful dream. Could Blaine really feel the same? What if it was still all in his head? He dared to smile back at Blaine. It was "Teenage Dream" all over again, and Kurt was falling too hard to get back up.

"_Oh, oh_

_I want some more…_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more…_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin'…?"_

"_Here we go again…_

_Here we go again…_

_Here we go again…_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight."_

Because his heart was about to leap out of his chest. When did Blaine move so close…? He was sitting on the couch next to Kurt now (Where did that other guy go?), and their breaths were mingling in the air. Blaine searched his face with serious eyes.

"_Oh, oh_

_I want some more…_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart to—" _

The last note cut off abruptly as Kurt leaned forward that last inch to kiss Blaine. He was tired of waiting, anyhow.

The surrounding Warblers laughed, though not unkindly. Someone actually wolf-whistled, not that Kurt was paying them any attention. David was smirking again as he tossed his lyrics in the trash. Wes pinched the bridge of his nose (in relief?), and pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"Dude, who uses one of these?"

"The Warblers function like a democracy, Puck. Now, if only Mr. Shuester could see the merit in taking an organized vote without overruling all my ideas, then we might actually have a chance at Regionals—"

"Do you think their practice is over yet? It's almost five—"

"Do you think Hummel's getting any?"

"Santana!"

"He better not hurt my boy, Kurt, or I _will_ cut him—"

"Is Kurt going to make baby dolphins?"

"Ah, not quite, Brit…"

"Are we sure this was a good idea? I mean, that guy—"

"It's an excellent idea! Blaine is both a talented performer and a _wonderful_ kisser—"

"TMI, Rachel!"

"Uh, guys?"

"I can't believe you made out with a gay dude. Did you go past first base, too?"

"Excuse me?"

"Guys!"

"That's none of your—"

"Hey, guys! My phone's ringing!"

"Well, hurry up an answer it, Hudson!"

"…Hello?"

"_It's done. Can I please have my gavel back?"_

_

* * *

_

**Please review while I run off to finish my neglected homework.**


End file.
